Mates
by Inu-Yasha's only mate
Summary: A female wolf demon has decided Miroku is her mate. Sango has an emotional breakdown over this at one point. Miroku realizes Sango loves him, but, what can he do, he's got a mate?
1. Stranger In The Night

Only mate: I love you yashi. Yasha: I love you to Abby.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mates  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
Narrators POV Kiku sat alone in the tree staring down at the five people and fire cat sleeping. She had been studying them for weeks now. Making her decision a few minutes later, she swooped down and grabbed the black haired monk. The others in his group called him "Miroku". That has to be his name, she thought as she carried him through the trees. After traveling for a few miles she stopped and laid him gently on the grass. She studied him for a few seconds. His black hair was in a ponytail on the back of his head. On one of his hands there was rosary wrapped tight. She frowned, weren't most rosaries worn on necks. Well it made him look good, she supposed. After a few seconds she leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
Miroku woke up when he felt something on his cheek. Probably that stupid flea, he thought annoyed. When he opened his eyes he yelped, there was a demon leaning over him! Kiku jumped back, she had not been expecting him to wake up. "Who are you?" Miroku stuttered. "I am Kiku, the wolf demon. I have studied you for a couple weeks and have decided," she paused. "You are to be my mate." "Your mate?!" "My mate." Kiku smiled, making him feel more at ease. She crawled toward him and he backed up. She smiled. "Calm down, I won't hurt you." She told him. Again she went toward him, this time he stayed put, so she ventured further. Seconds later she was right next to him. She kissed him softly on the cheek. He lightly gasped. This is just fine she told me she won't hurt me, he told himself. He stammered out, "Kiku." "Yes?" "What are you doing?" He asked. "Kissing you, what do you think."  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV  
  
I woke up in the tree, and looked around. "Where is Miroku," I wondered aloud. One person in the camp heard me, the fire cat Kirara. She woke up and peered around, like I had. I leapt softly out of the tree. Kirara walked over to me. I smelled demon scent nearby. "Come on," I said to the large cat. Walking slowly I sniffed the air, and followed the demon scent, plus Miroku's. The trail went on for miles. I came to a field. A quarter of a mile away I saw the outline of two people. I told Kirara to stay, and then ventured further. When I was very close, I saw that one of the people was Miroku. The other one, I did not know. It was a female with long brown hair, and dog ear's, like mine. She was kissing Miroku lightly on the cheek. I ran forward and yelled out, "Miroku!" The demon {I could tell it was a wolf} jumped back. "Who are you-u-u-u-u-u-?" she hissed. Miroku stood. "Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here?" he said calmly. I unsheathed Tetsusaiga and faced it toward the demon. "Back away from Miroku." I growled. The demon just stepped closer to me. She growled. Then swept Miroku up and started running. I sheathed Tetsusaiga again and sped after them. Miles away I caught up with them, and grabbed Miroku. "Inu-Yasha let me go!" he shouted at me. "Kiku!" The demon, whose name I now guessed was Kiku caught up with me, she growled, "Give me back my mate." Though I felt inside that we should have left, I stopped short. "Mate?" I said, glaring at Miroku. He hopped out off my arms and brushed himself off. Then I watched as he walked over to Kiku, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Yes, she told me earlier that I am her mate." I turned towards Kiku. "You chose him to be your mate." I said in disbelief. "I know the canine demon mating ritual as well as the next guy. You are a female, males are the ones to choose mates." I said factually. She crossed her arms over her chest, and scoffed at me, "What are you gonna do about it?" "Nothing. But why would you want a human mate anyway?" "And you don't want Kagome, Inu- Yasha?" Miroku said slyly. "Shut up." I growled. "I get it." "Kiku, I have to continue to look for Shikon Jewel Shards with my group." Kiku held up a shard. "You mean these? Here." She handed it to him. I held out my hand. "Give it, Miroku." I said. "Excuse me, but I gave it to my mate." "Your mate does not hold the jewel. Mine does." I grinned wickedly. "Since when is Kagome your mate? My comrade." "She doesn't know." Kiku faced me. "Okay, I can't choose my mate, but you can pick a mate without telling her. That ain't fair." "I'm the male, remember." She nodded, then said, "I'll travel with you. Miroku and I agreed. So afterwards. We went after Kirara then back to the campsite. I headed to my tree, Miroku and Kiku, fell asleep in each other's arms. Sorry this was so short. 


	2. Who's she?

Chapter Two: Who's she?  
  
They all woke up the next morning to see Miroku sleeping with an unknown demon. Miroku woke up minutes later to see everyone staring at him, except Inu-Yasha and Kirara. Inu-Yasha was smirking, Kirara looked bored. Miroku shook Kiku. "Wake up." He whispered. Kiku awoke and saw three people staring at her. "The members of your group?" she guessed quietly. Miroku nodded and stood. Kiku stayed for a few seconds, then she stood with him. "Miroku, who's that?" asked Shippo. "Everybody, this is Kiku. She's my mate." "When did you get a mate?" Kagome raised her eyebrow at him. "Well, she just told me last night that I was her mate." Miroku explained. "What do you mean told you?" "He meant what he said. I chose him, and now he's my mate." Kiku said to them.  
  
After hearing that Sango ran off crying. She loved Miroku, apparently he hadn't noticed. And now he had a mate. Even worse, a wolf demon that would probably kill her if she tried anything. So she couldn't even try to win Miroku back. She heard someone calling her name. It was Kagome. "I'm over here, Kagome." She shouted in between sobs. Kagome made her way through the trees to where she could see Sango. She slowly walked over to her friend that was kneeling on the ground. What's wrong?" she asked quietly. "Miroku's mate." She answered. "What! Did she hurt you Sango!?" she gasped. "Not physically, no. But emotionally yes." Kagome was very confused. "What do you mean?" Sango started to speak lowly. "Miroku now has a mate. What no one knew is that I loved him so very much. And now it's too late." She continued to cry. "I know how you feel." Kagome told Sango. "How do you know how I feel?" "I love Inu-Yasha. But his love was taken years ago by Kikyo. All I am to him is a stupid shard detector." She whispered sadly. Tears formed in her eyes. "I know how you feel." She sobbed. "Kagome, you're wrong, Inu-Yasha does love you. He's just scared of loving anyone again, after he came to love Kikyo, then pinned him to a tree. He's also afraid you won't return the feeling. He's the one that knows how I feel." Kagome and Sango stood, to go back to camp.  
  
Kiku stood in the tree. She had watched the whole scene. Sango loved Miroku too. I should let her have him, she thought. No, he's mine, she can forget about it. She smirked and flew back to the campsite. I need some private time him. Tonight I'll take him to the secret cave I discovered years ago. Later on I'll show Inu-Yasha where it is, he can take his mate there. Sango needs a mate to make her feel better though. She stopped and thought. Minoru! He needs a mate. And he's pretty much like Miroku. But, what if she can't love anyone but Miroku. She thought worriedly. I don't care she decided.  
  
Back at camp Miroku was getting worried. Why had Sango run off crying when he announced Kiku was his mate? No, the answer hit him. It couldn't be. Sango was in love with him. What'll I do, he thought. "Inu-Yasha!" The hanyou leapt out of his tree. "What do you want monk?" "Listen Sango, I just figured out, loves me. But as you know Kiku is my mate, what should I do?" "Feh, how should I know?" he responded rudely. "You are in the same position as I." "What do you mean." Inu-Yasha asked with narrowed eyes. "You love Kikyo, yet you love Kagome." "So." "Inu-Yasha, please answer me." "Fine, Kikyo tried to kill me to pull me down to the place she belongs. She couldn't love me now, I can't love her either. Kikyo never loved me, my demon side stopped that. Yet Kagome loves me for who I am. I chose her." Inu-Yasha answered quietly. "Okay, that answers your problem. What about mine?" Miroku asked. "Keep who you've got. If she leaves you, go over to Sango."  
  
That's the end of this chapter. 


End file.
